yomifandomcom-20200214-history
Jaina Stormborne, Phoenix Archer
Grave and his sister, Jaina, train under Master Midori at Dragon Tail Vale, the outskirts of Flagstone territory. Jaina is a hot-tempered show-off, but she has the martial arts and archery skills to back it up. She wields a bow that creates flame arrows from thins air. Her connection with fire magic hints that her veins flow with the blood of the red dragon. Deck Hit Points: 85 Max Combo: 5 Normal Attack Properties: *x.6 speed, x damage, red variants inflict 3 block damage Normal Throw Properties: *x.6 speed, 7 damage, 2 cp Starter, Knocksdown Innate Ability: *Burning Vigor - At the end of combat, if you attacked, you may return any number of your non-Joker combo cards to your hand. For each numbered card, face card, and Ace card returned this way, take 3, 4, and 5 damage, respectively. Individual Cards: * 2: A/D * 3: A/D * 4: A/D * 5: A/D * 6: A/T (Knee Bash) ** Knee Bash, Throw +2 any, 8.6 speed, 7+4 damage, Can't Combo * 7: T/B (Unstable Power) ** Unstable Power - After combat cards are revealed, you may discard this card and take 10 damage to rotate your combat card 180 degrees. * 8: T/B * 9: T/B * T: T/B (Smoldering Embers) ** Smoldering Embers - When combat cards are revealed, if the opponent revealed a dodge and this card is in your discard pile, you may return it to your hand and the opponent takes 2 damage. * J: ** Flame Arrow, Attack, 2.6 speed, 6(5) damage, 1 cp ** Charged Shot, Attack, 8.6 speed, 8(7) damage, Can't Combo * Q: Dragonheart, Attack +1 any, 0.2 speed, 8+5(1) damage, 3 cp Ender * K: Crossfire Kick, Attack +K+K+K, 2.4 speed, 6+7(3) damage, 2 cp Linker * A: ** A: Red Dragon, Attack +A+A+A, 0.8 speed, 10+9(2) damage, Can't Combo ** AA, Letter J, Attack, 0.2 speed, 18(4) damage, 2 cp Ender Deck Analysis Probability that combat option will appear on a card *Attack - 36/54, 66.7% *Block - 16/54, 29.6% *Dodge - 16/54, 29.6% *Throw - 20/54, 37% Attack//* Correlation *Block - 0/36, 0% *Dodge - 16/36, 44.4% *Throw - 4/36, 11.1% Block//* Correlation *Attack - 0/16, 0% *Dodge - 0/16, 0% *Throw - 16/16, 100% Dodge//* Correlation *Attack - 16/16, 100% *Block - 0/16, 0% *Throw - 0/16, 0% Throw//* Correlation *Attack - 4/20, 20% *Block - 16/20, 80% *Dodge - 0/20, 0% Strategy *Embers/Aces Loop: If Jaina can get two or more Tens in her discard pile, for the rest of the game, any time the opponent dodges, they take 4+ damage, and all Tens return to Jaina's hand. She can then re-discard those Tens to search for her Aces, and she can repeat this every time the opponent dodges. *Buyback Technicality: Jaina can buy back any "combo" cards when she attacks, which also includes any card that she discards as a pumper. Even if you want to hold onto a card, you can usually discard it to her Queen and still buy it back for a net life gain. *High-Speed Attack: Jaina's Queen is 0.2 speed (beats all throws and most attacks) and potentially does 13 damage. You should usually pay the 4 life to buy it back. *Unstable Dodge: Jaina's 2-5 cards work incredibly well with Unstable Power. If she plays the dodge side of it, she won't take damage from attacks, block, or dodges. And if she's thrown, she can pay 10 life to rotate it to an attack, and hit the opponent with a (hopefully large) combo. This is a particularly useful tactic during Jaina's late game. For this reason, it's often worthwhile to continually buyback Jaina's 2-5 cards as well. Matchups Expansion Beta Rebalance (Experiment Only) With the Yomi expansion under development, the rebalance of the Yomi base set is under experimentation. Jaina's deck is subject to change if the rebalance happens. The current version is 4.1 As of version 4.1, along with keeping the usual 1v1 game, the Yomi expansion will introduce a 2v2 game which captures the feel of a 2v2 fighting game with co-op capabilities. It seems to be like 1v1, but now there exists a partner who can, at the very least, assist with the active character's combos (once) and be tagged in (as the new active character) at some point in the game. The inactive character also benefits from bench healing. A 2v1 game is also in the works. This page will be re-editied once more information about 2v2 and 2v1 is officially released. Base -> 4.0 *Normal Attacks Modified: **x.6 speed, x damage, red cards deal 3 block damage **-> **x.6 speed, x damage, red cards deal x-1 damage (red 2's deal 1 b.d., red 3's deal 2 b.d., etc.) *Ability Modified: **7: Unstable Power - After combat cards are revealed, you may discard this card and take 10 damage to rotate your combat card 180 degrees. **-> **7: Unstable Power - After the draw phase, you may attach this card to your character card. While attached, your attacks (and pumps) each do +1 damage and block damage. At the end of a combat, if you did damage, return all cards you played that combat to your hand, then unattach this card and discard it. At the end of each turn, if it's attached take 1 damage for each card in your hand. *Ability Modified: **10: Smoldering Embers - When combat cards are revealed, if the opponent revealed a dodge and this card is in your discard pile, you may return it to your hand and the opponent takes 2 damage. **-> **10: Smoldering Embers - When combat cards are revealed, if the opponent revealed a dodge and this card is in your discard pile, you may return it to your hand and the opponent takes 4''' damage. '''Only one Smoldering Embers can trigger per turn. 4.0 -> 4.1 *Ability Modified: **7: Unstable Power - After the draw phase, you may attach this card to your character card. While attached, your attacks (and pumps) each do +1 damage and block damage. At the end of a combat, if you did damage, return all cards you played that combat to your hand, then unattach this card and discard it. At the end of each turn, if it's attached take 1 damage for each card in your hand. **-> **7: Unstable Power - After the draw phase, you may reveal this card to make your attacks deal their regular damage and their block damage on hit and double block damage if blocked. At the end of a combat, if you can't use your innate ability and if you didn't deal combat damage, take 1 damage for each card in your hand. Play this ability only once per turn.